Saved By The Bell
by pleasebiteme
Summary: Edward catches Bella singing and tries to dazzle her to hear more. Pure EXB fluff. Yet another one-shot. Rated T just because. Sequel now up as a second chapter!
1. Saved By The Bell

**Disclaimer: This thing has no point. I wonder what would happen if someone just said "I am Stephenie Meyer, faithful readers, and I am wasting my time writing fan fictions of my own original fiction while I could be productively writing novels to be published! Isn't that nifty?"**

I felt as though the wind was yelling at me; it was violent and loud. I debated closing my window; after all, a locked door wouldn't stop an indestructible vampire, but decided against it. Why make it more complicated?

The wind howled as I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. My muscles were shot and the storm wasn't helping any.

The hot water immediately melted my skin. Eventually, though, I would have to get out. After washing myself thoroughly, I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out. Upon getting dressed, I heard the wind wail and I got an eerie feeling in my stomach. This was not the mood I wanted to be in.

I danced to my room (as carefully as possible) and began to sing as I tried to tidy up. The light tune of the song made me forget the impossible downpour that defined this town.

Once I realized that Charlie wasn't home, I started to sing louder. Who was listening, anyway?

My pivoting and turning answered that question. I gasped as I saw the outline of a messy-haired vampire in the window. Crap.

He stuck his head in and a wide grin was distributed on his godly face. I felt the pout forming at the fact that he probably saw my entire performance. I sighed. "How long have you been there?" It was worth asking, at least.

"Oh, not very…" he answered, sparing me. I didn't argue him on it, and decided to let it go.

I walked around him to shut the window and felt a pair of iron arms around my waist. I giggled and turned around to wrap my arms around his neck, but stopped short as I studied his facial expression.

"What?" I asked.

He carried me over to the bed and wrapped the quilt around me, acting as the barrier between his icy skin and mine.

The back of his hand stroked my cheek and I wondered if he would answer my question. I snuggled closer, disregarding the cold, and wrapped my arm around him. "So?"

"Hm?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking back there, as I made a fool of myself?"

He sighed. "I just realized…that I've never heard you sing until now, is all."

I laughed. "You're welcome."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I think your voice is lovely, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you may be just a bit biased," I said. Or a lot, whichever.

I felt his cool lips come in contact with my forehead as he shook his head. "Ask anyone."

"I'd rather not, see, because that would mean I would have to sing for them, and as you might have figured out already, I wouldn't be too thrilled with that."

"Would you sing for me?" he whispered.

_Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes. Don't do it!_

I groaned. "Must I?"

"Well, technically, no. But you must know that it would make me very happy, by now."

I narrowed my eyes and willed myself to look at him. "Well, you must know that it would make me very uncomfortable. By now."

"Are you saying that I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked innocently.

"No." But that dazzling thing has to stop. "I'm saying that my singing makes me uncomfortable."

"Please, Bella?" _DON'T DO IT!_

I sighed. He lifted my chin and forced me to look at him. I tried to look away, but it's not the easiest thing to do.

"Ugh. Fine."

He grinned in triumph and then leaned down to kiss me. Stupid, dazzling vampire.

"Thank you," he said after allowing me to breathe.

Just then, the phone rang. "You know," I began, "that could be Charlie. It's storming and he could be worrying about me. I should really answer it."

He couldn't argue with that, so he nodded and released me.

Saved by the bell.

**As if he would let it go.**

**I like one-shots, I like EXB fluff. This was fun. (:**

**Please review? **


	2. The Aftermath

**I felt as though the story wasn't finished. :D  
**

I didn't fail to remember my former promise as I hung the phone on the receiver. Edward wanted me to sing for him. I didn't want to. I was going to anyway. Life hated me. His sparkly freakin' topaz eyes.

Right before I walked back upstairs to my impending doom, a light bulb appeared above my head and lit up accordingly. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

I did have a few other options besides actually singing for my fiancé and humiliating myself completely.

I grinned as I formulated Plan A:

I could cry.

He would cave in so fast; he wouldn't even know what hit him. Except for the fact that he _would _know, but that was beside the point.

I felt guilty as I formulated the plan in my head, though. This wasn't supposed to happen. My conscience always defeated my diabolical mind.

On the other hand, there was always another option…

I started towards the stairs and walked to my room, where Edward would undoubtedly be waiting patiently on my bed.

I was right, of course. I entered the room and crossed the bland rug to sit in his lap.

He smiled brilliantly at me, causing me to lose my focus, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Not. Helping.

"Ready?" he cooed.

I formed my lips into a tight line, neither a smile nor a frown, and crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes. I glared at him.

His expression quickly loosened and he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. "You promised," he whispered. Dear, God.

I didn't say a word. I simply wiggled out of his oddly loose embrace and crawled under the covers. I then childishly threw the covers over my head and assumed the fetal position. I know, classy.

Edward chuckled and I felt his arms wrap around my pathetic form. I popped my head out of the cocoon.

I looked up into his eyes and whimpered. "Please don't make me."

He smiled crookedly and pulled me closer. "I would hate to make you uncomfortable, love. You know that."

"Then why were you so damn persistent about it?" I whined.

"I was just morbidly curious."

"As to what, exactly?"

"How far I'd get you." He grinned.

Smirking, I took a pillow and hit him on the side of the head with full force.

He laughed, obviously unaffected, and kissed me. Stupid, perfect, sparkly vampire. How I loved him…

**Please review. (:**

**Fun fact: The Aftermath is the name of one of Saved By The Bell's episodes. :D**


End file.
